


100 things #45 (Discworld Novels by Terry Prachett)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [45]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #45 (Discworld Novels by Terry Prachett)

Sam Vimes, head of the City Watch and father of six year old Young Sam, was a man on a mission. There was, or so he had been told, a certain toy that every child in Ankh-Morpork was hoping to own come Hogswatch Day. It was rare, but more of a necessity for being so. Which explained why Old Sam had spent most of the day calling in favors and working his connections in both the legal and not so legal procurement sectors. Young Sam would be disappointed if he was the only one of his friends who didn't own a miniature, fully operational, Burleigh & Stronginthearm crossbow when the day finally arrived. If there was one was thing worse than Sybil being mad it was Young Sam being disappointed. It was intolerable and Sam Vimes would turn the town upside down including the office of the Patrician himself if that was what it took to put a smile on his son's face.


End file.
